


Starry Night Sky (HonoRin One-shot)

by Ch3rriBerri



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rriBerri/pseuds/Ch3rriBerri
Summary: What is it about the starry night sky that fills us with so much love?





	Starry Night Sky (HonoRin One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Yay for another one-shot! This was a request for twitter user @astorianya! I hope you like it!

"Honoka-chan... Honoka-chaan... Honoka-chan!" Rin pounced on Honoka's stomach, startling her awake.

"Ah! What happened?!" The two were made silent by the other girls shushing them, both of them quietly apologizing.

Honoka yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What is it, Rin-chan?"

"I need you for something..." The serious look on Rin's face confused and concerned Honoka.

"What's going on?"

"Just... Just come with me!" Rin yanked Honoka out of the bed by her hand and ran out of the room, dragging her behind her.

"R-Rin-chan!" Honoka silently yelled at Rin. "Slow down! I'm gonna trip!"

They stopped abruptly for Rin to open the door and walked slowly through, hands still interlocked. Honoka (and Rin) felt her checks warm, but didn't try to pull away. 

It was still the middle of the night and the the air was cool against their skin, making them subconsciously huddle together. They stood at the shoreline and watched as the waves danced over each other and the stars twinkled at them, in a trance-like state. They could have stood there for eternity and been perfectly fine with that but Honoka's curiosity got the best of her.

"Rin-chan, what are we doing out here? Why did you bring us out here?"

Rin quickly turned to Honoka, her eyes slightly watery. "Do you not like it?"

Honoka felt like the wind was forced out of her. "N-no, no! That's not it, it's beautiful! I was... just curious!" She smiled at Rin, hoping it would make her do the same. 

It did, and she's laughed. "Don't you know what day it is, Honoka-chan?"

Honoka thought for a second but shook her head, causing Rin to laugh once more. "It's your birthday! This," Rin let go of the other's hand and put both of hers towards the sky. "This is your present!"

Honoka's eyes welled and she tackled Rin into a hug, causing them to go on the ground. "Eh? Honoka-chan, are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm more than alright! This is the best present anyone's ever given me!" Honoka looked the other girl in the eyes, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Rin-chan."

Rin was going to respond but was cut off by Honoka putting their foreheads together, making both of their cheeks flush incredibly red. They stayed like that until the sun rose and unwillingly returned to their friends as not to rise suspicion. 

Honoka thought about their time together on the beach for the rest of the day and longer after that, and the whole time all she wanted to say was that she already had the brightest star she needed in her life, but the thought was too embarrassing so she left it be. But, every time she saw the starry night sky, she always thought that nothing could compare to her own.


End file.
